A data pool consisting of all patients with transient cerebral ischemic attacks (TIA) or TIA-like symptoms (1,328) which presented to six geographically separate cooperating centers from 10/1/72 to 7/1/74 is available for further study. From this pool, those patients with definite diagnoses will be followed over a five-to-seven-year period to prospectively analyze previously identified factors for risk for further TIA, stroke and death. In excess of 180 variables, which include demographic, disease, special studies, special examination findings, treatment and the characteristics of attacks, will be analyzed. This study will establish the relative risk of these factors for cerebral vascular events and death over a long term in one of the largest single group of patients with transient ischemic attacks ever studied prospectively, using a uniform protocol, in six different institutions with different referral practices and geographic locations.